From A Lark
by Kaliotrimma
Summary: A sequel to For A Lark, Hibari gives a gift for White Day the only way he knows how. 1896, hints of 27K, 8059, and the now canon RyoxHana.


LOL ME I promised a White Day sequel amirite. So here we are. I wrote this last night in a fit of "OHSHIT, I FORGOT" so (ahaha) please forgive any weirdness.

Hibari-kun and Chrome-chan (as well as all others in here) are (c)Amano Akira. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Hibari tapped his foot, wondering yet again if he had denied the best choice. The Venus Fly Trap had seemed an excellent idea for a White Day gift, except for the inherent problem of it not being white. He had toyed with thoughts of paint, but in the end- and amidst Kusakabe's stuttering query of why he needed a Venus Fly Trap and non-toxic paint- he had decided that it wasn't prudent.  
He stared at the box resting on his work desk; a simple, undecorated white box. The real gift was inside. Of course, this gift had been picked after much observation. In fact, Sawada was beginning to fear for his life after seeing Hibari stalk him through his attempts to pick a White Day gift for Kyoko. Yamamoto had failed to notice his presence- supposedly. Hibari was certain the younger male had winked at him when he had made his purchase.  
He had only briefly wondered what Yamamoto planned to do with at least three metres of white ribbon. And who it could possibly be for.  
Hibari ran a finger over the tiny lace bow that adorned the box. It, too, was pure white. White. It was such an odd color; that which was left when all else was taken away. But of no concern.  
At the edge of his vision, Sawada blushed and bowed to the Sasagawa girl. Hibari knew what he had given her, and, based on her ecstatic expression and the way she clutched at the single white carnation, it had been a relative success. Unlike the elder Sasagawa sibling, who had enthusiastically presented white boxing gloves to Kurokawa Hana, who had punched him in the face. Based on the resulting crunch and spurt of blood, she had quite probably broken his nose. This seemed to encourage him, however. Perhaps the failure was not as such.  
He stared, for a moment, at his own slacks. He was unused to this. White.  
His color was black. Black, the twisting combination of all colors of the spectrum. Black was everything, all-consuming, everything.  
White was nothing, welcoming all.  
His thought as he stalked out of the school, his gift secured in his grip, was that white was a color that suited her.  
He cared not at all about the rules being broken as Gokudera ran screaming across the campus, trailing ribbon.

Chrome was a tiny figure in the base, her posture tight and nervous, her knees drawn up to her chest as she sat, alone, on the worn couch. She was uncomfortable in Kokuyo, and always had been. The lighting was too poor. The building was in disrepair. Everything was unclean and abandoned. But now.  
A figure clad in white was outside of her window. She couldn't see his face; he was below her, a story down. She didn't know who it was.  
And then a brick came sailing through the window. As she ducked to avoid the glass, she noted a stream of white trailing behind the brick, and momentarily feared that it was a bomb. After a few seconds of silence, Chrome dared to look up.  
There was a small white box tied to the brick.  
It was a White Day gift, delivered in an... unconventional manner. Such a manner could only be.  
Chrome felt her heart begin to race. And if it was him, he would already be on the move, so if she ran.  
Her feet pounded on the stairs as she fled down them, brushing Ken out of her way as he moved to intercept her. The wiser of the pair, Chikusa, stayed back and allowed her to pass. Chrome flung the door of the abandoned school complex open, dashing out into the brightness of the day. And moving fast, she managed to cast eyes- eye- on her target as he stalked, determined, away. Chrome sped ahead, dancing around he clutter and litter that surrounded the complex. The ground was uneven, and the grass was either wilted or dry and crunched beneath her fast-moving feet. But she knew the grounds as well as anyone could, her feet picking out a safe route. A route unknown to her target.  
But she knew if he spotted her his pride would prevent further flight. So she risked calling out, the unopened package clasped in her hands.  
"Hibari-san"  
He froze so suddenly that she was caught off guard, enough to miss the half-hidden, discarded glass bottle too near her feet. The heel of her boot caught on it, and Chrome emitted a faint cry as she fell backward. Then a hand was clamped around her wrist, and then Hibari was falling too. Her wrist was released and one arm wrapped around her waist, as if to break her fall; his other hand slammed against the uneven, rough ground. Chrome hit with a slightly louder thump, cushioned only slightly by Hibari's grip on her. She gasped as his weight dropped on her for a split second, and then he was rolling away, back on his feet in one smooth motion. Then she finally got to actually look at him. She paused, then looked again in disbelief. Scuffed now, with dirt on his knees and blood staining his left sleeve, but that didn't stop the effect.  
Hibari had swapped out his Namimori uniform for a pure white gakuran.  
He briefly glanced at his palm, which was badly scraped, blood trickling down his wrist. Then his gaze shifted back to her. Chrome sat up quickly, scrabbling in the weeds and dirt for the dropped gift. She clutched it to her chest, flushing.  
"U-um," she stammered, "I wanted... I wanted to say thank you, Hibari-san. B-because you didn't have to..." Chrome glanced down, attempting to gather her thoughts. Falling like that, in front of Hibari; it was humiliating. And she had dragged him down with her in a fit of clumsiness. Horrible.  
He coughed at her.  
Chrome flinched backward, before noting the dusting of pink across his cheeks.  
"H-Hibari-san, you've cut your hand..." She managed to squeak the words out, watching blood drip down his fingertips. He didn't seem to notice, or care.  
"Ah"  
"I- I think I have some bandages... i-in the..." Chrome paused. She knew Hibari had been humiliated within Kokuyo's walls. Mukuro had been most forthcoming about that. Hibari coughed again. "Very well"  
Chrome flushed, getting to her feet. She brushed a bit of dirt off the back of her skirt self-consciously.  
Hibari remained impassive. He was still blushing faintly.  
She smiled nervously, peering at him through her left eye. "I'm sorry, your clothes are"  
"Of no concern." Hibari's tone was the particular kind of flat that could only mean the speaker was mortified but had excellent self-control. Chrome suddenly suspected he had bought the gakuran for this and didn't plan to ever wear it again. Ever. Hibari was that kind of awkward person. A person who didn't know how to be gentle.  
But she didn't mind that.  
Quietly, they trekked back across the ruined yard, carefully avoiding broken glass and other litter. Once, Hibari was the victim of a hidden hole, but recovered almost before Chrome realized he had tripped. She decided not to tease him about it, because everything was bad enough as it was. The door was still wide open, but Ken was leaning against the far wall when she stepped back into the gloom of the ruined building. His vaguely annoyed expression shifted into a hostile grimace as he spotted Hibari behind her.  
"You!" He snarled, his hands sliding out of his pockets, already prepared to battle. She didn't know which particular set of dentures he was holding, but Chrome took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. Hibari was unarmed, but that didn't mean he wasn't dangerous; however, it looked as if Ken was about to pop the dentures, which would, knowing her luck, be those for the Kong channel.  
So Chrome chose the only option that seemed appropriate. She walked directly past Ken and mounted the stairs. After a minute's hesitation- she could feel the tension in the air, knew they were both starving for a fight- Hibari turned and followed her, leaving Ken with his hackles raised. Chrome knew she was going to pay for this later on; Ken only dealt with her because she was riding on Mukuro's good word. But he wouldn't make a move with such a dangerous opponent already against him. He and Chikusa together might possibly give Hibari a difficult fight, but if it came to that she would throw her lot with the Vongola side. Even though Hibari didn't consider himself Vongola.  
Ken didn't move. Chrome let out an inaudible sigh of relief. She passed Chikusa without a word; he didn't even look up from his book. Chikusa wasn't the type to confront a woman in any situation but the most dire. Hibari seemed to pick up on the lack of hostility from the other male, and ignored him. Chrome dashed into the former bathroom- one of the only clean places in the entire building- and found a roll of gauze bandages and a bottle of antiseptic. She set the unopened gift on the cracked counter top Hibari suffered through her touch as she cleaned and dressed the cut. He had no more patience after that, and stood. She knew he was planning to stalk right back down the stairs and leave.  
Her heart thumped loudly in her chest, and she wondered if he could hear it.

Chrome had an odd look on her face. As if she was screwing up her courage for something. Hibari rubbed at the his injured hand, glancing at it briefly. And when he looked up again...

Chrome flushed bright red, her lips pressed firmly to Hibari's cheek. She had to stand on her tiptoes to do so; he was several centimetres taller than her. Her cheeks burned, but she had made up her mind. This was a proper 'thank you.'

Hibari's breath hissed from his nose. He had to remember to breathe. She was too close to him, far too close, and it was making his heart do uncomfortable things. And her body was so warm, right next to his. Why was his face so warm? Hibari nearly humiliated himself further by stepping backward. Luckily, he recalled his surroundings, which placed him at the top of the stairs. Stepping backward would be idiotic.  
He then did it anyway when her lips left his cheek. Immediately he lost his balance.  
Chrome flung her arms out as if she could support his full weight, and grasped at his sides. This was enough to throw her off balance as well, and within a split second they were skidding down the stairs together, Chrome's slight weight enough to help gravity run its course. The chipped stone of the staircase scraped at his back, but not enough to distract him from the fact that there was only so much stair to fall down.  
And then they reached the foot of the stairs, skidding to a halt in front of an astonished Ken.  
Hibari had lost any desire to beat the boy until all of his natural teeth came out.

"What the fu-" Chrome barely heard Ken's expletive; instead she concentrated on the fact that she was basically straddling Hibari. Her face burned. So did his.  
Then her lips were crushed against his, Hibari's hands grabbing her shoulders and immobilizing her. She briefly wondered if he had just smacked his head and gotten a concussion, but then had no time to wonder further as Hibari's lips left hers, his body sliding out from under hers, his warmth fleeing. Through a haze of confusion, she watched him back up, touching a hand to his lips. And suddenly he looked more confused than she felt.

Her lips had been warm against his. But why had he done it? Adrenaline was pounding through his body; he felt as if he was roasting in his clothing. The annoying boy had slid to the ground and was staring incredulously at them.  
"H-Hibari-san-" she stuttered, clasping her hands in front of her mouth, almost covering her lips. "I-I"  
Hibari attempted to take a deep breath and quell the urge to leap on her again. She looked helpless, prey waiting on a predator. His heart was racing.  
"I believe," he deadpanned, hearing the slight crack in his own voice, "That I shall go"  
"A-ah." Chrome's shoulders had risen, her posture revealing the nervousness she felt. "T-thank you... f-for the present..."

It occurred to Chrome, as she said the words, and as he stalked out of the building, that she still hadn't opened the parcel. She dashed back up the stairs, ignoring Ken's outburst and barrage of questions. He followed her up the stairs, demanding an explanation to such a degree that she almost thought him jealous.  
"-and he's totally Mukuro-sama's enemy, how dare you be so hypocritical as to associate with him like that"  
"K-Ken." Chrome stammered. "Mukuro-sama has no animosity towards him and I'm sure you know that... I-I think he just likes to tease Hibari-san." Ken fell silent, then stormed off to complain to Chikusa, who, no doubt, wouldn't care.  
Chrome picked up the small box in one hand; it was the size of her fist, topped with a tiny, lace bow. She blinked faintly, then carried the box to her quarters. Her door still creaked when it opened, but Chrome ignored the noise, settling down on her lumpy, uncomfortable mattress. Only then did she dare to open the box, in the privacy of her own room.  
When she did so, she found inside, nestled on a bed of white velvet- and where did he get the money?- an oddly delicate white rose hair clip, and a note. She unfolded it with trembling hands, to read the words in his neat, trim hand: _From a lark._

_

* * *

_I am soooo cheesy.

I LIKE CHEESE. YOU GOTTA CHEESE REGULARLY OR BADNESS HAPPENS. Actually, I've been having a tough time of late, hence the lack of fics and suchlike.

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the sequel, although the OOC is going to haaaaaaunt me for a while.

Reviews would be nice?


End file.
